Saturday
by sullarco
Summary: It really was just an off week; why wouldn't anyone believe him? //Hikari Satoshi x Niwa Daisuke


Brilliant bright hair smudged against the glass of the window, while on the other side, the rain fell hard against the panes, sliding quickly down. Red eyes to match his hair just stared out, through the obstruction of the rain, and around the campus visible from his classroom. Daisuke wasn't even thinking about how it was already after school, how the teacher was the only one left in the class beside himself, how he should be in the art room instead of wasting his time in this classroom. He wasn't thinking about any of these things, or much of anything, really. When Riku Harada peeked into the classroom, staying at the doorframe like another step would be forbidden, it was to jolt the red-head from his musings.

"Daisuke…?"

Sure enough, at the sound of her voice, Daisuke turned, immediately snapping out of his tired-looking phase and standing up to greet her, all smiles. "Hey! Riku! Man, after school already? I should pay more attention! Are you going home?" Internally thinking, he had been sitting there for fifteen minutes after the last bell, so why hadn't Dark said something to him sooner?

"Er… yeah. I was going to, but I didn't see you, so I came back to the classroom because I didn't remember actually seeing you leave." She seemed worried, short brown hair framing her face, which had on a pout of sorts. Like she was telling him that he really needed to get his head out of the clouds and take something seriously.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry if I worried you, I've just had a lot to think about lately!" Maybe he was being a little too upbeat, if he continued to be this bipolar maybe Riku would be IseriouslyI worrying about him. "I'll see you tomorrow, if you're going home, Riku. I'm going to be in the art room for a little while, maybe…" He looked down with a little nervous smile, noticing that his shoes looked very interesting right about then. "Maybe I can walk you home tomorrow?"

Riku blushed, widely spread across her face, but her little frown still remained. "O-okay Daisuke, but… I'm just worried about you. You seem a lot more off than usual lately."

"Oh… yeah?" Daisuke sighed, "Sorry, Riku, nothing really is wrong or anything…"

Riku smiled and moved from the doorway, "Maybe you're just tired. It's been raining for a week, now."

"That's probably it… but don't worry about it, Riku. So, I'll see you tomorrow!" Daisuke grinned once again and started for the art room at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, by the way, Daisuke? Tomorrow's Saturday."

* * *

When Daisuke walked inside the door to his house at sundown, his mother greeted her soaked-to-the-bone son with a whole hallway of traps before he made it to the kitchen. That's when he collapsed in a wet heap at the kitchen table, wanting nothing more but to go up to his room to change but knowing that there would be more obstacles on the way. Ones that he really couldn't deal with right then.

"Daisuke, sweety~ What do you want for din—?" It wasn't that Daisuke was a sopping mess of rain water that stopped Emiko from finishing her sentence. It was the polite one-ring of the doorbell, actually, that interrupted the Niwa Household. Daisuke took this opportunity to get to the door, knowing that any traps or obstacles would be gone with the chance of someone seeing inside the house.

As his hand touched the doorknob, turning quickly and thrusting the door open, Daisuke was largely surprised.

"Hello, Daisuke. Did you just get home?" The blue-gray eyes that met his from behind large round glasses seemed to challenge him, just a little.

"Sa—Satoshi?" Daisuke scratched his wet hair, thinking about what he would be doing here so late after school.

"Sorry, Daisuke." Satoshi replied slyly, smiling a little bit and looking off to the side, "I just hate being home alone while it's raining. Do you mind me staying for a little while?"

"We were just about to start dinner, Satoshi." Emiko's snappy voice came from behind the red-headed student, much to his dismay.

"That's great mom!" He smiled, "So Satoshi can join us! We're going to be in my room, just come get us when you're done, okay?" At Emiko's frown, Daisuke reached for Satoshi's hand and dragged him up the stairs, all but throwing the bluenette into his room before shutting the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want too much interaction between me and your mom." Satoshi speculated, taking a seat on his peer's bed, leaning on a shoulder. "I know that she doesn't like me." He chuckled quietly.

"That's not true… she just… needs to get used to all of my friends." Daisuke lied, opening the door to his bathroom. "Listen, I'm soaked. I just got home, so I haven't had time to do anything. I'm just going to change and I'll be right out."

Satoshi gave no answer, just picked up a paperback on Daisuke's floor and flipped through it as he shut the door. For the following fifteen minutes he ended up wandering around the room, finding drawings and old homework assignments, mostly. As he got to the window in the other's room, Daisuke showed himself from the bathroom, deciding to watch the back of the other's head intently before actually speaking up.

"Sorry for the wait." Daisuke apologized, then, standing in the middle of his floor and pushing dirty clothes around with his foot until they were all in relatively the same spot and out of his way. After all, he really hadn't expected to see the blunette after school. "I think my mom is going to be making dinner soon, though, so if you're hungry then…" He blinked as Satoshi turned towards him slowly, the light in his room reflecting off of his glasses. "Satoshi?"

"I don't think I'm going to stay for dinner, Daisuke, I just dropped by for a visit. You know, you looked like you were sort of out of it the past couple of days?" He seemed to grin, but his face remained blank. "Dark giving you trouble…?" It was at this time that Daisuke actually gave in to the protests and prods in his mind that were consistently coming from the thief. Things like letting him out so he could so Satoshi who's boss, and stuff like that. But Daisuke was _not_ going to give up that easily.

"Er…" Daisuke rubbed at his scalp through his hair, taking note that he sort of liked it damp because it was a little less of a frenzy. "Well I've just had a little off-handed thinking, lately." Trying to avoid the mention of Dark, hoping that the part of the conversation centered around the phantom thief would disappear. He was in luck, but cause Satoshi just hummed in response, and took a step closer, his head tilted to the side a bit and not looking directly at the redhead. "But how long are you gonna stay then? I mean… you can stay for as long as you want to, Satoshi."

"Can I?" Satoshi chuckled a little bit, before his steps quietly ceased and he was standing just before the redheaded teen. "Well, that's good, then." His hand reached out, and touched the pale and delicate skin of Daisuke's neck, to which Daisuke jumped a little bit from the unexpected touch. The blunette's long bony fingers were gentle, sliding up with his wrist resting on the boy's collar bone until the tips of his nails touched that damp red hair on the back of the neck.

"S-Satoshi…?" There appeared a faint blush on Daisuke's cheeks, just barely there, but existent. Satoshi seemed to ignore him, coming a little bit closer so that his hand may travel a bit further. And it did. It slid up to Daisuke's ear, which was very warm, and touching his jaw carefully as he played with crimson locks. "What's going on, Satoshi?"

Satoshi came even closer, still not replying, and his other hand rose to mimic the first, holding Daisuke's head within his palms. "Something wrong?" His glasses slid down a bit on his nose as his head tilted to the floor, eyes becoming visible, and they were full of curiosity, it seemed. His hands slid up just a little bit, tangling in that ruby hair as his mouth came down to lick at the skin below Daisuke's cheek. Just a little brush with his tongue, but it made Daisuke jump, and Satoshi could feel his face growing hotter. He pulled back a little to see the damage he had done so far, which in his mind was barely anything at all, yet the other boy leaned against the wall to support himself. He watched Satoshi with heavy eyes that questioned and also seemed to ask with desire at the same time. Satoshi's expression changed, and the fingers in Daisuke's hair pressed just a little bit harder in frustration at himself.

Slowly, Satoshi leaned forward to Daisuke's ear until he could whisper, afraid that other's might hear, even maybe that Dark wasn't paying attention to their conversation. "Just once, can I kiss you?" He whispered, breathe jetting over Daisuke's skin and making him shudder just slightly. He wasn't one to really ask for something if he wanted it, but to suddenly kiss someone like Daisuke with no warning would surely be a bad idea. He didn't really expect the other to answer, but maybe just give him like a warning, after all he could just be kissed, and just like that think of his girlfriend or something. Then Dark would be there and that would be a disaster, at best. "Just once." Reiteration, or reassurance.

At that, his mouth covered Daisuke's, who was obviously hesitant, not responding much. But that was fine, because one kiss was all he really needed. Just a small, fleeting brush before it was over, standing up to his feel height once again, his hands trailing down the other's skin before dropping to his sides again. Daisuke slid down the wall, knees bent, face hot and red with embarrassment. "See you at school tomorrow, Daisuke." Satoshi's voice seemed to tremble while he spoke, pushing his glasses back to his face. His head tilts down, again, and he turns to the bedroom door to let himself out. Walk home in the rain, try to pretend that he and Daisuke were just acquaintances at school and that this never happened. That he had not, in fact, been so miserable he had to give in to temptation and screw up their friendship. He almost closed the door behind himself before Daisuke mumbled something so insignificant it didn't even need to be said, but was.

"Satoshi, tomorrow's Saturday."


End file.
